cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophia Vinalay
|enemies = Dr. Frederick and his shadow, Shadow Animals, Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly), Professor Whiskers, Whiskers' men, Jack Cat, Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ, Hornhead, Hornie, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Chief|likes = Her family and friends, Gulo, Alex, politeness, piano and country music, cooking, dancing|dislikes = Dr. Frederick, violence, seeing Alex unhappy and scared, danger,|powers = |fate = Successfully helps Alex breaks his curse and lives happily with him and Gulo}}Sophia Vinalay '''(or simply '''Sophia) is the wife of Gulo, mother of Alex and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Sophia is a sweet and caring young lady who shows love for everyone she meets especially her loving husband, Gulo Vinalay who used to have a cold and cruel heart but was changed into a kind and sympathetic heart when he met Sophia and developed a relationship with her. Despite Gulo being a vicious wolverine, she still loved him besides that. Her primary goal was to find true love and have a family of her own. After marrying Gulo and giving birth to Alex, her dream came true. She's now living in a house with her husband and son, happily. Each day for her was a good day since the day she met Gulo. Personality Sophia is a caring and loving mother. Since she's a grown adult, a married woman, and a mother, she's mature and hard-working. She's willing to help her family and friends in any way she can. Although she can be a little overprotective of Alex, she would do anything to keep him from fighting against any dangerous villains. She's one of the Wooten characters who advises against violence. She would only agree with it unless it's the only option they have. Sophia loves magic but she doesn't like the dark and evil magic especially if he does bad things to her family and friends like when Frederick cursed Alex with a frightful enchantment that occurred every night. She doesn't like it when magic is used selfishly and carelessly. She likes magic being used for good and defensively. Sophia loves Gulo, Alex, manners, cooking, cleaning, shopping and spending some time with her best friends. Physical appearance Unlike Gulo, Sophia is a slender human with light-brown skin. She wears a pink summer dress with pink shoes to go with it. Her hair is dark-brown and it is braided. Appearances The Wolverine Later that night, Alex invited Matthew to his house for a sleepover and once he got there, Alex took Matthew to the kitchen he met Alex's mother, Sophia. She was seen fixing dinner for the night. She said that she was delighted to meet Matthew and she asked him and Matthew to get her husband from his music study. During dinnertime, Sophia told Matthew that she used to be best friends with Matthew's mother, Giselle before her and Robert's death. She then said that she was glad that Matthew could come for a visit. After Alex changed into a wolverine due to his transformation that occurred every night, Sophia and Gulo came into Alex's room to comfort him. She was the most concerned about Alex and his frightful curse, she was hoping to help him with it. After Matthew learned that Alex didn't come to school, he went back to his house to check on him. By the time, Matthew got there, she was sobbing in Gulo's arms because Alex was still a wolverine, even though it was daytime and the curse only lasts during the night. That both surprised and confused Matthew, so he went to his room to try and help him with the curse, which was starting to get worse by the minute. During the climax of the episode, Sophia and Gulo came to the Shadow Cat's Voodoo Emporium to make sure everything was okay. When Alex was going to save Matthew from being murdered by the Shadow Cat, Sophia didn't want him getting hurt, so she stopped him but Alex told her that he can't let fear and his other emotions take control of him. After the Shadow Cat's defeat, Matthew was about to crushed by a piece of debris but Alex pushed him out of the way and he got crushed to death. After seeing her son dead, she started to sob in Gulo's arms but in an act of extreme bravery and heroism, Alex was brought back to life by the Friendship God and the curse was lifted and Alex had better control of his shape-shifting. Sophia was very proud of Alex and she told him that he's a hero. Draw It Sophia serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until the Eraser's death. Alex took his parents to the Pencil Pointers Factory to make sure that Matthew and his friends were okay and they were. She joined the celebration by going back to Pencilville to celebrate. Video Game Life Sophia serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is last seen playing the game Tapper before the ending. The North Wooten Sophia serves as a supporting character in the film. She is seen helping Matthew and the North Winds by changing the kids back to normal by using the antidote-filled guns. She is last seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Black Lion Sophia serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Category:Hispanic characters Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Dancers Category:TV Animation characters